After Dawn
by RoleplayIka
Summary: Love is sweet. That is unless the one you love wants to kill you. Old enemies make a return through a new one. Seth/OC
1. Preface

A gasp escaped me as vines from all over snapped at me, wrapping around my arms, legs, and torso. They were tight and easily cut off my circulation. I looked at her and as she glared at me, confusion seeped through me.

But then I saw it. Her blue eyes that had anger and hurt all in one, that long curly hair that I had saw so many times before but instead of the fire red I remembered, her was a golden blonde, and then there was how dangerous she looked as she stood there, crouched down, a hiss escaping her red lips, ready to pounce like a cat. Ready to kill.

How many times had I looked into those deep blue eyes and not seen this? How could I have not realized what she had been planning? How could I not see the hurt on her face all those time? Why didn't I realize that I was just never meant to have a happy ending, as much as I wanted to?

I sighed and looked down, giving up the struggle against the vines that wrapped around my body, my jet black shaggy hair falling over my eyes, but I looked through the curtain of hair to look at her beautiful face twisted with anger, but still, even though I knew I was about to die, I didn't fight. There was no way I would be able to harm her. I loved her. I lived for her. She was my life. My soul. My imprint.

My imprint was going to kill me.


	2. Strawberries

It sucks being the only single guy. Sure, I was happy for the others and their mates. Don't get me wrong there. But, it was the fact of how everyone around you has someone they're meant to be with, , someone who is always there for them and will never leave them, while you're stuck with no one.

It also didn't help when you were stuck running patrol because everyone else was on a date or something of the sort. Now that sucks extremely.

With a sigh I continued to run through the woods, making sure to stay out of sight of any possible humans. That was when I smelt something very strange. I skidded to a stop and froze. It smelt...kind of like Nessi, but not at the same time. Nessi had a scent that was like cherries. No this wasn't Nessi. This had the scent of strawberries, but was still very similar to Nessi. A half blood?

Slowly I crept through the trees and as I came closer my thoughts on it being a half blood were confirmed when I heard the humming bird like heartbeat. I crouched low and continued to move closer to until another sound came. Another light pitter pattering. Footsteps. There were soft and moving away from where I was heading. It must have heard me. I let out a howl, alerting any other wolves that were in ear range to transform, then I took off running. This one was fast, that was for sure. I could even get sight of it.

There was only one other that showed up, Jake. He and I tried to chase it down, but it wasn't long before we couldn't even hear it anymore. All that was left was that faint scent of strawberry.

Jake looked at me, _I'll take over. You go get some rest._

I nodded and changed back, taking the shorts that were wrapped around my ankle and put them on before going back to the reservation.

I lived on my own now. I finished high school around two months ago and moved out. Mom had Charlie now anyway and Leah had a new fiance. Yeah, even Leah had someone. Perfect, huh?

My house was small, a one bedroom home with a living room, kitchen and such. About a mile from the beach. Right next to the forest too, so I could hear the alarms from the other wolves and make a quick dash into the forest. It wasn't a castle, but it was good enough for me.

I unlocked the door and went inside, going straight to the kitchen. I was always hungry after a run. I ordered a pizza from some local place. I ate it all and got a shower, normal things before going to bed. I went to my room, wearing my plaid pajama pants and no shirt.

That when I smelt it again. Strawberries. I sniffed the air. It was close. Not inside the house, but outside. I went over to the window and gazed out the glass. I only caught a glimpse of her. The half blood was a she. All I saw of her was long curly blonde hair and then she was gone.

I stood still for a long time, staring out the window, waiting to see if she could come back. She didn't.

Silently I went to my bed and layed down, the scent of strawberries still in the air. I fell asleep to that smell, wondering why I was so attached to it.


	3. Is Kidnapping a Crime?

The next day I was sent on patrol, again. I got that I had no where to go, but really? This was starting to get ridiculous. I huffed and shook my fur, but it wasn't like it helped. It was raining so I was soaked anyway.

I ran around, mostly searching for the half blood, hoping to run her out of Forks, but I couldn't exactly smell when it was raining. The water washed all the scents away from the earth, so trying to find her in this weather was pretty much impossible. I would have to wait before it cleared up, which would probably be when morning came. Until then, she was gone.

Or maybe not.

There was that same humming bird sound of a heart beat and as cautiously as I had the day before, crouched low and followed the sound. This time, there wasn't sounds of footsteps though. I wondered why she wasn't running, but then it hit me. Nessi was a half blood and she couldn't hear like a vampire could. She just had the hearing of a normal human. Maybe this half blood was the same.

As for smelling, yes, Nessi had a good sense of smell, but with this rain, like with me, the half blood wouldn't be able to smell very good.

These two factors would give me an advantage.

Finally the girl came into my sight. She was huddled under a tree, raining pouring down, leaving her clothes to stick to her body and her hair to her face.

Her face.

My eyes focused there and everything...changed. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Not my pack. Not my mother. Not my sister. Not the Cullens. All of that just vanished and in it's place, in the center of my world, was this blonde girl.

She looked so pitiful there, shivering in the rain, her knees curled to her chest and her chin rested there, her eyes staring at the ground. It hurt my heart to see her there. She looked so fragile and helpless.

I walked a few steps forward, but then stopped before I came out of the brush. I was a _giant_ wolf. That would scare her and make her run away. I shifted back to my human form, throwing on my shorts before taking a few steps out. I got a few yards from her and she looked up, her beautiful blue eyes surprised.

Then she quickly stood, flashing her fangs as she hissed at me. She circled slowly around so that her back was not to the tree trunk any more, growling menacingly at me.

I held my hands up, showing her I meant no harm, "Hey, hey, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you."

Still, she continued to growl and when I took another step forward she snapped at me with her fangs, before she skidded back.

I sighed and put my hands in my pockets, looking at her, "Aw, come on, don't you want to get out of this rain?"

"Do you want to get your throat ripped out?" Geez, even when it was a threat her voice sounded like an angel.

"Alright, fine , you leave me no choice." I walked over to her and she skidded back again, but before she could turn, I grabbed her, throwing her over my shoulder.

Now, I know what your thinking. I kind of seem like a stalker, and this was kind of kidnapping, but I wasn't about to leave my imprint out in the pouring rain, where she could catch a cold, or get hurt, or something else of the sort. I had to take care of her, even if it was by force. It was for her own safety, especially if any other wolves came around and saw her before I explain.

She continued to snarl, struggling, trying to bite me, her nails digging into my back. Still, that was easy to ignore as the cuts healed almost instantly. Though the yells of curses and such were a bit harder to ignore.

After about five minutes of walking it seemed that she finally gave up and stopped trying to harm me. I guess she figured that she couldn't. God, how wrong she was about that, though of course, if she did hurt me, it wouldn't be physically.

We got to my house and I closed the door, being sure to lock it so she couldn't get out. When I was in the living room I set her down gently on the couch.

She sat there, mumbling under her breath angrily, her arms crossed over her chest.

Seeing her like that, pouting, it was sort of cute. I had to stop myself from chuckling, them frowned when she turned her gaze on me, glaring.

I rubbed the back of my neck, looking away, trying to think of something, of anything, to say to her that might make this a little bit better. Nothing came to mind.


	4. A Girl's Wearing My Shirt!

The half blood sat there, mumbling under her breath, ringing the rain out of her silky blonde hair, though it really didn't help with her clothes still being all wet.

I quickly went to my room and went through my dresser drawers until I found one of my old button up T-shirts. It would be big on her, but that was the point. It could double as a night gown for her. Walking back, I carefully held out the shirt to her.

She looked at me suspiciously but slowly reached out, taking it.

"The bathroom is the the last door on the left. You can go clean up in there if you want." I walked into the kitchen, deciding to make something to eat. I hadn't eaten supper yet and I was sure she was probably hungry too. I figured two pizza's in the oven should do the trick and maybe some soda.

I heard the water in the bathroom running, which meant she was probably getting a shower. She needed the hot water to warm up after being out in the freezing rain, so that didn't surprise me. Around fifteen minutes later she came out of the bathroom, though I didn't go to see her just yet. I was taking the pizza's out and cutting them.

When I did go in there, she was sitting on the couch, her knee's pulled up to her chest, her wearing the button up shirt that I gave her, her hair over her eyes, her eyes on the TV. She didn't seem to notice me at first, so I just stood there for a good long moment, smiling softly, watching her. God, she was beautiful.

Finally when she did look up, I quickly turned my gaze away and went to get the pizza, bringing it in. I saw next to her, being sure to give her the space she needed and slid one of the pizza's and the drink over her way. She looked at me and I smiled. I watched as she hesitantly took a slice, biting into it.

We sat in silence for a while, and every so often I would glance at her. She kept her eyes on the ground, eating quietly. I sighed and stood, about to walk back to the kitchen.

"Are you a wolf?"

Her voice was music to me. I turned and looked at her, "Yeah, a shapeshifter." I stuck my hands in the pockets of my jeans, "And you're a half blood."

She looked at him, her blue eyes filled with confusion, "Then why did you not kill me?"

To hear her say that literally hurt me. I walked back over to the couch, sitting next to her, feeling her tense beside me, "I...listen...I would _never_ hurt you. You'll be safe as long as I'm here."

She looked at me and brushed her hair behind her ear, and smiled. That smile melted me.

"So...what's your name?"

"Amelia."

I chuckled, "Cute. It fits you." I leaned back and grinned at her, "I'm Seth."

The rest of that night was pretty quiet. It was late, which meant she was most likely very tired. And that thought was confirmed when her breathing softened and her heart beat slowed just a bit. I looked over and there she was, curled up, her head on the arm of the couch.

Leaning over, I scooped her up and carried her down the hall, to my room. Laying her in the bed, I pulled the covers over her and brushed the stray strands of hair from her face.

Man, was I in deep.


	5. The Most Important Meal of the Day

**Sorry for those of you who read and this and wanted an update really badly. I know its been a long time, but Imma try to keep this thing going and update the 3 fanfics I have. If you haven't read my other two, then please read them when you get a chance. Enjoy. :D **

I woke the next morning, at first confused as to why I was laying on the couch that I could barely fit on in the first place. But then, it came back to me. The half blood. Amelia. My imprint. She was in my room, sleeping on the bed, and as much as I would have wanted to hold her in my arms while she slept, that might not have been the best option, seeing as she had just calmed herself down last night after my 'kidnapping' her and all.

Okay, now, I know it was wrong of me to forcibly bring her here, but there was nothing else I could do. I would die if I had left her out there in that rain and something had happened to her. She could have gotten hurt out in that storm. I don't regret bring her here either. She was safe and had a place to stay. That was all that really mattered.

Now, the real question was, would she stay here with me? I could bet that she really had no place to stay from the way she had been in that rain. Where were her parents? Surely she had a father at least. All half bloods had fathers, unless they had been killed by another vampire. Maybe that was what had happened? He had been killed, leaving her alone? And of course, I knew that it was likely her mother had died giving birth to her, just as must mothers of half blood babies did. Surely, if she had no parents looking out for her, then she would stay here with me. I was almost sure of it.

She didn't come out of the bedroom until almost noon. She must have been really worn out. It ade e wonder when the last time she had slept in a bed was.

Seeing her brought a smile to my face. Her long strawberry blonde hair was in messy curls around her face and down her back, betraying her as a rough sleeper. She was still blinking the sleep out of her eyes, almost looking confused as if she didn't know where she was at first. It made me chuckle a little under my breath, glad she didn't have vampire hearing, so she couldn't hear it. I sure didn't want to make her angry with me after we seemed to had gotten a step toward in communication last night. At least, more then I thought we would. I thought she would still be trying to attack me by this point.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly, then looked at me, still seeming a little confused, "How...did I move from the couch to room? I don't remember getting up last night..."

I chuckled, taking a sip of the juice I had in my hand, "I carried you." Her cheeks turned red and I grinned more, taking in the beautiful sight, "I didn't want to wake you. You seemed really tired." I paused, "Do you normally get the sleep you need? You seemed to fall asleep so easily on the couch."

She shrugged, turning her gaze away, leaning against the counter as I to seem more causal while she spoke, "I get enough. It gets me through the day." In other words, she didn't get much sleep. She was just avoiding my question.

Smiling softly at her, I set my cup in the sink, "Hey, how about we go get some breakfast? We can run by Mc Donald or something."

She looked at me in surprise, "Really? I've never eaten breakfast there before. Is it good?"

"Is it good? Man, it's the best. Come on, I'll show you." Grabbing my keys, I lead her to my car, smiling as I let her get buckled up in the passenger seat before I started the car and began driving to the restaurant. We ate inside, but she only took a few bite of her food. She seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden. I waited a moment to see if the expression would change, but it didn't.

Frowning, I took a bite of my food and swallowed before I spoke to her, "Are you okay? If you don't like the food we can run by another place. It's no problem really."

She slowly shook her head, her hand going to her throat in a gesture that I had seen the Cullens do sometimes, "It...it's not that." She looked at my with those blue jewels of hers, "I don't need food right now."

Obviously she didn't want to say it out loud, but I knew what she wanted. What she needed. And I couldn't deny her of that.

The only question was if I took her to the woods to hunt, what or _who _would she be trying to hunt?


End file.
